His Soul
by fangirlofthenorth
Summary: What if you found a famous Anime character in the street? That's what happened to Fayth Carter. When 15 year old, Fayth, was walking home from the last day of school, she finds a blonde haired boy bleeding in the middle of the road. She brings him home, and soon finds out he is Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist!
1. Chapter 1

**(Written back in 2011-2012)**

**this was my First Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction.**

**Fullmetal alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

**the only thing I own is the main character**

**Sorry if nothing is formatted correctly, this is my first post of this website!**

* * *

Ch. 1~Last day of school  
I walked past houses and shops. I lived in a small town that we really only have two department stores, a theater, a small book store, a library, a bank, a grocery, a hospital, and a population of 350. The nearest city is about a few hours away. Houses soon became fewer. I lived in a less populated area. On my left, acres and acres of farmland. And on my right were a few houses. Multiple people owned the farmland and a lot of us help work on it. My Dad helps with the Plow and fix broken machines. My Mom left us a year ago. My Dad hurt after that but we're getting along fine.  
I turned the corner onto my street, music blasting in my ears, and saw a boy lying face down in the middle of the road. I stopped and stared. I was only a few feet from my house and he was in front of my driveway.  
"You're lucky not many cars drive on this road" I called. It's true that not many cars drive on this road, maybe a car an hour, but around the holidays we get traffic. The boy didn't move an inch. I moved until I was standing over him. He had bright blond hair that was tied back in a loose braid. I poked him in his left side with my shoe. When I pulled my shoe away, I saw the end was covered with blood. I gasped and covered my mouth.  
"Whoa Dude, are you even alive?!" I knelt down and checked for a pulse on his left hand.  
Thump...Thump...Thump...  
It was weak but he was still alive. He was losing a lot of blood from his side. I lifted the arm I was holding over my hand and lifted him off the ground. His head hung as I got him into the air. I soon saw his labored breathing. I thanked God that today was the last day of school because all I had in my backpack was notebooks and a binder. I turned and started up the long driveway to my house. The only sound was his shoes being dragged on the gravel and the gravel being crushed under mine.  
When I reached the front door, I had a bit of trouble unlocking it. I drop the arm around my neck, unhook the keys from my belt-loop, and unlocked the door. I stumbled through it. Kicking the door shut, I hurried the boy to the couch to get his wounds bandaged. I threw my backpack onto the floor and ran into the hall for the First-Aid kit. We kept it in the easiest place to find it because my Dad sometimes came home with scratches or burns. I also found some towels and rushed out to the boy. I sat on the coffee table in front of him and pulled out the disinfectant. I placed my finger under his and lifted his face. I gasped and dropped his head. Was who I thought he was? I pulled his right arm out of the ripped sleeve and gasped again. It was made of metal. I felt my eyes widen. Snap out of it, Fayth, no need to jump to conclusions! He'll bleed to death with that side wound. I lifted his head and disinfected the cut over his left eye and under his right eye. Those two would heal within a few days but the one on his side would take a lot longer. Luckily, it didn't need stitches. I pulled off what was left of shirt and wiped away the blood. How did he get all these cuts? When the cut on his waist was clean, I place the biggest piece of padding I could find on it and taped it on with medical tape. I than wrapped gaze around it. When the gaze was secured, I proceeded to find two band-aids. Okay, I found disinfectant, gaze, padding, medical tape, and rubbing alcohol but no band-aids?! I sighed and improvised with the padding and tape. When I was done playing Doctor, I laid him on his back and went to clean up. I picked the First-Aid kit up and returned it to the hallway closet and marched up the stairs to the bathroom. As I stared into the mirror, I saw the right side of my shirt was stained with blood.  
"There goes this shirt," I muttered as I stared at the stain. I took of the light blue shirt and tossed into the trash. After washing my hands, I quickly ran across the hall and into my room. I pulled a white tank top from my dresser and pulled it over my head. Since I was changing, I just changed into gray sweatpants and light purple fuzzy sock. I out of my room and saw the boy was still out of it. How was I going to explain this to my Dad?  
Oh hi, Dad, I found a total stranger in front of the driveway on my way home and brought him inside.  
I sighed and walked into the dinning room and sat in one of the chairs and waited for either the boy to wake or for my dad to get home.  
I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was my Father was waking me up.  
"Fayth, I thought I told you no friends over when I'm not home" I heard his voice whisper in my ear. I stretched and muttered, "He's not a friend. He was badly injured and I brought him home to fix him up," I said as innocently as I could when I was half asleep.  
"So you found a random kid in the street and brought him home?" he asked to make sure he was right. I nodded sheepishly. He sighed and rubbed his large hand across his face.  
"Do you think he can be trusted?" he asked while looking at the boy.  
"I think, I've never seen him at school" I confessed.  
"I just hope you're right" Dad said while staring at the boy.  
Hours past. I made my Dad and myself dinner, washed the dishes, and finish Of Mice and Men. Don't believe the TV when they mention or show that book, it's about 107 pages long! Before long, it was getting late.  
"Are you sure you want to stay up alone with him" Dad had asked just before going up to his bedroom. I nodded.  
"I can protect myself, Dad! And besides, I know where the pepper spray is" I told him. He laughed and headed up to his room. I sighed and settled into the old recliner and waited for him to wake.  
I think it was almost midnight by the time the boy woke up.  
"Where am I?" he groaned. I was standing over him when he gasped at the sight of me.  
"Who the Hell are you?" he asked kind of rudely.  
"I'd like to ask you the same question" I countered.  
"I asked first" I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't be a child"  
"I'm not a child," he muttered.  
"Then why you acting like one?" I asked. He snapped his eyes at me and glared. All I could was laugh. I fell over laughing. When I stopped, I cleared my throat and asked again. He sat up and I could see the pain on his face and the hear pain in his voice as he sat up.  
"What's your name?" he sighed.  
"I'm Edward Elric"


	2. Chapter 2

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

All I could do was stare at him. Why didn't I see his eyes?! He has _the _golden eyes!

"What're you staring at?" he asked. I shook my head, stood up, and walked for the kitchen.

"Hey, hey!" I heard Edward call but I kept walking for the kitchen. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and stared down the drain. This was a _lot_ of news to handle. I was 99.9% sure that that boy sitting in _my_ couch, in _my_ living room was _the_ Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist! He has the blond hair, the antenna, and the golden eyes. I haven't seen his height because he's been sleeping all day. But how is it possible that he's here right now?!

"Are you alright?" suddenly, a hand fell onto my shoulder and I almost jumped through the roof. Through this, I somehow knocked a glass off the counter and it shattered it on the floor.

"Damn it!" I hissed under my breath. I grabbed a towel and went to pick the glass up but Edward stopped me. He stepped around the broken glass and sighed. He clapped his hands and blue lightning shot from them but he right arm fell to his side and the magic stopped.

Holy Crap, I am now 100% sure this is_ the_ Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist.

"Fayth, what's going on down there?" I heard my Dad call from up the stairs. I ran over to them and shouted, "Nothing, just accidentally broke a cup"

"Well, clean it up and keep it down," he answered and I soon heard a door close. After letting out a heavy sigh, I headed back into the kitchen and found Edward holding his right arm while leaning against the wooden doorframe.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, pushed himself off the frame, and gasped in pain. His left hand flew to his side. He let out a small chuckle.

"What's the damaged?" he asked.

"You don't have to pay me-" I started but he cut me off.

"I meant on me"

"Oh. You have scratches on your face and large cut on your side. Luckily, the large cut doesn't need stitches. As for your arm, I can see it's mechanical. So my Dad'll look at it tomorrow" I explained. He nodded.

"Your name's Fayth?" he asked and I nodded.

"Go wait at the dinning room table and I'll be right back" I said pointed at the table behind him and went to get the gaze and swipe a shirt from my Dad.

Wait...now that I think about it, he's shirtless.

...

*Drools*

WARNING! WARNING! WE HAVE LOST THE MAIN CHARACTER! *Outside in the real world* (sighs) Come on, Fayth, snap out of it! We have a story to write! *Bows* I am sorry for the interruption!

(Back to the story)

I had to smack myself and make sure he hadn't seen me staring. I turned and ran up the stair and carefully opened the door. I could he his snoring and that meant he was out of it. I still tiptoed to his dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt. I quickly got out of the room and closed the door.

I soon reached Edward and showed him the shirt.

"This will be a little big but it's one of my Dad's. Yours wasn't even a shirt when I found you" I explained and I helped him get it on him. It was pretty baggy on him. The sleeves reached his elbows and the hem probably went past his waist. My Dad ain't no little man. I also tied his arm up into a makeshift sling with the gaze so the arm wouldn't pull on his body so much. I handed back into the kitchen and saw the broken glass still on the floor. I picked up the towel, pick up the glass, and threw it away. When that was done, I pulled out the extra chicken and rice I made earlier and heated up some for Edward.

"Just thought you'd be hungry," I said as I set the plate in front of him.

"Thanks" he said as he started to eat.

"So, how'd you do that?" I asked him as I sat in the seat across from him.

"Do what?" he asked around a mouth full of food. I imitated his clapping. He swallowed.

"Oh, that. It's Alchemy," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"That was Alchemy?!" I said in fake surprise and by this time I had a story all planned out, "Everyone in this town frowns on Alchemy. They say it's Satan's work" I lied. Probably 50-75% of people in this town are religious.

"I don't believe in any God and I hardly think He believes in me," he muttered as he stirred the grains of rice around on his plate.

"Believe what you want, just don't tell anyone about your Alchemy, alright?"

"Fine..." he muttered and took another bite. His eyes soon grew wide.

"Wait, aren't I in Central?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Central? There's no Central here. Unless you're talking about Washington D.C." I explained without giving out too much. He leaned back in his chair and slapped his left hand across his eyes.

"God-" he started to say but I cut him off. His hand fell from his face and he watched me.

"Hey! Now that's where I get religious! No putting curse words before, after, or anywhere in between the name of God, got it?" I snapped. He sat up and did a salute with his left hand.

"You done?" I asked, nodding to his food. He relaxed and nodded. I picked up the plate and brought it into the kitchen to be washed. As I washed it, I heard a chair scrap against the wood floor and a set of different footsteps walk.

Meta. Human. Metal. Human.

"Did your Mom make that?" he asked. I felt every one of my muscles tense. I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

"I did" my voice broke when I said this.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I slammed the plate in the sink and placed my hands on the rim on the sink.

"I'm fine" I snapped and sighed. I dried my hands and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room" I said. As we walked, I tried not to let him my tears.

We soon reached a room in between my Dad's and mine. When I stopped, I quickly wiped away the tears and calmed myself down before turning and looking at him. I could see the worry on his face.

"I'm fine. This is the guest room and there are already clean sheets on the bed. I'm just to the right if you need anything and the bathroom is just down the hall" I explained. He nodded slowly and opened the door. This was one the different rooms in the house. While all the other walls (other than mine) were white, this room had a light peach color and darker beige carpeting. The bed was a full and had sky blue bedding on it.

"Well, g'night, Edward" I said as I left the room. When I reached my room, Edward called to me from his room.

"Wait, Fayth" I looked up from the doorknob and looked at him. He stood just outside the doorway.

"You can call me 'Ed' and thanks' he said as he went back in and closed the door. I just stood there for a moment, turned off the hallway lights, and went into my room. When my closed door, I gasped. I had tons of FullMetal Alchemist pictures hanging on the walls.

"Crap!" I hissed and dove for the nearest picture. When all the pictures were down, I placed them all in drawer under my bed along with the two video games and Manga that I owned (No, I'm not obsessed at all *hint hint, sarcasm*). I also pulled out my phone and changed my background to a picture of my horse.

It was all done. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Ed lying in a hospital bed and a large suit of armor sitting next to him.

"Brother..." it whispered.

"Alphonse" I gasped. He seemed to react to my voice but I was in a different scene before he could look at me.

I knew this scene far too well.

A woman with a large suitcase was standing in the middle of my living room. She buttoned up her winter coat and started for the door but was stopped by a small voice. It was 13 year old me. The woman stiffened at the sound of my voice. I had walked closer to her.

"Mom, where are you going?" I had asked. She didn't reply, she just shoved me in the stomach and ran out the door with suitcase in hand. I looked back at younger me. My head had cracked against the concrete floor of the entryway and nearly killed me. I watched as blood began to pool around my short brown hair. Dad would soon come down the stairs and I'd soon wake in the hospital with bandages around my head.

Suddenly, the scene began to rewind until the part where the woman pushed me. That next thing I knew, I was face to face with the woman and I felt all the rush out of me. I soon started to fall back. When my head hit the floor, I shot up in my bed, gasping and sweating. It was only a dream, but what part was the dream?


	3. Chapter 3

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

All I could do was stare at him. Why didn't I see his eyes?! He has _the _golden eyes!

"What're you staring at?" he asked. I shook my head, stood up, and walked for the kitchen.

"Hey, hey!" I heard Edward call but I kept walking for the kitchen. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and stared down the drain. This was a _lot_ of news to handle. I was 99.9% sure that that boy sitting in _my_ couch, in _my_ living room was _the_ Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist! He has the blond hair, the antenna, and the golden eyes. I haven't seen his height because he's been sleeping all day. But how is it possible that he's here right now?!

"Are you alright?" suddenly, a hand fell onto my shoulder and I almost jumped through the roof. Through this, I somehow knocked a glass off the counter and it shattered it on the floor.

"Damn it!" I hissed under my breath. I grabbed a towel and went to pick the glass up but Edward stopped me. He stepped around the broken glass and sighed. He clapped his hands and blue lightning shot from them but he right arm fell to his side and the magic stopped.

Holy Crap, I am now 100% sure this is_ the_ Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist.

"Fayth, what's going on down there?" I heard my Dad call from up the stairs. I ran over to them and shouted, "Nothing, just accidentally broke a cup"

"Well, clean it up and keep it down," he answered and I soon heard a door close. After letting out a heavy sigh, I headed back into the kitchen and found Edward holding his right arm while leaning against the wooden doorframe.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, pushed himself off the frame, and gasped in pain. His left hand flew to his side. He let out a small chuckle.

"What's the damaged?" he asked.

"You don't have to pay me-" I started but he cut me off.

"I meant on me"

"Oh. You have scratches on your face and large cut on your side. Luckily, the large cut doesn't need stitches. As for your arm, I can see it's mechanical. So my Dad'll look at it tomorrow" I explained. He nodded.

"Your name's Fayth?" he asked and I nodded.

"Go wait at the dinning room table and I'll be right back" I said pointed at the table behind him and went to get the gaze and swipe a shirt from my Dad.

Wait...now that I think about it, he's shirtless.

...

*Drools*

WARNING! WARNING! WE HAVE LOST THE MAIN CHARACTER! *Outside in the real world* (sighs) Come on, Fayth, snap out of it! We have a story to write! *Bows* I am sorry for the interruption!

(Back to the story)

I had to smack myself and make sure he hadn't seen me staring. I turned and ran up the stair and carefully opened the door. I could he his snoring and that meant he was out of it. I still tiptoed to his dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt. I quickly got out of the room and closed the door.

I soon reached Edward and showed him the shirt.

"This will be a little big but it's one of my Dad's. Yours wasn't even a shirt when I found you" I explained and I helped him get it on him. It was pretty baggy on him. The sleeves reached his elbows and the hem probably went past his waist. My Dad ain't no little man. I also tied his arm up into a makeshift sling with the gaze so the arm wouldn't pull on his body so much. I handed back into the kitchen and saw the broken glass still on the floor. I picked up the towel, pick up the glass, and threw it away. When that was done, I pulled out the extra chicken and rice I made earlier and heated up some for Edward.

"Just thought you'd be hungry," I said as I set the plate in front of him.

"Thanks" he said as he started to eat.

"So, how'd you do that?" I asked him as I sat in the seat across from him.

"Do what?" he asked around a mouth full of food. I imitated his clapping. He swallowed.

"Oh, that. It's Alchemy," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"That was Alchemy?!" I said in fake surprise and by this time I had a story all planned out, "Everyone in this town frowns on Alchemy. They say it's Satan's work" I lied. Probably 50-75% of people in this town are religious.

"I don't believe in any God and I hardly think He believes in me," he muttered as he stirred the grains of rice around on his plate.

"Believe what you want, just don't tell anyone about your Alchemy, alright?"

"Fine..." he muttered and took another bite. His eyes soon grew wide.

"Wait, aren't I in Central?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Central? There's no Central here. Unless you're talking about Washington D.C." I explained without giving out too much. He leaned back in his chair and slapped his left hand across his eyes.

"God-" he started to say but I cut him off. His hand fell from his face and he watched me.

"Hey! Now that's where I get religious! No putting curse words before, after, or anywhere in between the name of God, got it?" I snapped. He sat up and did a salute with his left hand.

"You done?" I asked, nodding to his food. He relaxed and nodded. I picked up the plate and brought it into the kitchen to be washed. As I washed it, I heard a chair scrap against the wood floor and a set of different footsteps walk.

Meta. Human. Metal. Human.

"Did your Mom make that?" he asked. I felt every one of my muscles tense. I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

"I did" my voice broke when I said this.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I slammed the plate in the sink and placed my hands on the rim on the sink.

"I'm fine" I snapped and sighed. I dried my hands and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room" I said. As we walked, I tried not to let him my tears.

We soon reached a room in between my Dad's and mine. When I stopped, I quickly wiped away the tears and calmed myself down before turning and looking at him. I could see the worry on his face.

"I'm fine. This is the guest room and there are already clean sheets on the bed. I'm just to the right if you need anything and the bathroom is just down the hall" I explained. He nodded slowly and opened the door. This was one the different rooms in the house. While all the other walls (other than mine) were white, this room had a light peach color and darker beige carpeting. The bed was a full and had sky blue bedding on it.

"Well, g'night, Edward" I said as I left the room. When I reached my room, Edward called to me from his room.

"Wait, Fayth" I looked up from the doorknob and looked at him. He stood just outside the doorway.

"You can call me 'Ed' and thanks' he said as he went back in and closed the door. I just stood there for a moment, turned off the hallway lights, and went into my room. When my closed door, I gasped. I had tons of FullMetal Alchemist pictures hanging on the walls.

"Crap!" I hissed and dove for the nearest picture. When all the pictures were down, I placed them all in drawer under my bed along with the two video games and Manga that I owned (No, I'm not obsessed at all *hint hint, sarcasm*). I also pulled out my phone and changed my background to a picture of my horse.

It was all done. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Ed lying in a hospital bed and a large suit of armor sitting next to him.

"Brother..." it whispered.

"Alphonse" I gasped. He seemed to react to my voice but I was in a different scene before he could look at me.

I knew this scene far too well.

A woman with a large suitcase was standing in the middle of my living room. She buttoned up her winter coat and started for the door but was stopped by a small voice. It was 13 year old me. The woman stiffened at the sound of my voice. I had walked closer to her.

"Mom, where are you going?" I had asked. She didn't reply, she just shoved me in the stomach and ran out the door with suitcase in hand. I looked back at younger me. My head had cracked against the concrete floor of the entryway and nearly killed me. I watched as blood began to pool around my short brown hair. Dad would soon come down the stairs and I'd soon wake in the hospital with bandages around my head.

Suddenly, the scene began to rewind until the part where the woman pushed me. That next thing I knew, I was face to face with the woman and I felt all the rush out of me. I soon started to fall back. When my head hit the floor, I shot up in my bed, gasping and sweating. It was only a dream, but what part was the dream?


	4. Chapter 4

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Âme...Âme...why do I know that word?

With no luck on trying to remember it I fell bed to sleep, dreaming of characters that I loved.

It's been a month since I had that dreams and since Ed got here. And now we were (according to him) having a dreadful conversation about getting his hair cut.

"I'm not saying getting all chopped off I mean just a trim," I explained. He sat on the edge of his (the guest room was now being call his) bed and I was sitting behind him, playing with his hair. I'm a girl and he's a guy with long hair! I was tempted!

"I still don't want my hair cut!" he muttered. I soon began to braid his hair.

"Come on, quit acting like a kid" I teased.

"I'M NOT A-huh?" he began to shout but the door opened and dad came in. A flood of emotions washed his face.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked while getting off the bed. He held the newspaper in his left hand. I snatched the paper and read the front page.

"Hardware store attacked last night. Three found dead. One of the dead includes Anthony Davis, the stores owner. The others who were dead are Nicolas Summers and Franklin Yang."

"My friends...my best friends" my dad began to blubber. I didn't know the men in the article well. All I really knew was my dad has known them since high school.

"Okay dad, I think it's time for you to lie down for today" I began to wheel him to his bedroom.

"I'll call you in and tell them you can't work today" I comforted him as we reached him bedroom.

"My friends..." he whispered as I laid him in his bed.

"Ed and I will be going out for a while. Can you promise me you won't hurt yourself while we're out" I asked him as stared into eyes. He nodded. I kissed forehead and covered him with his covers. I closed the curtains and flicked the lights off. After closing the door, I ran to Ed's room and said, "Get your shoes on, we're going to the city!"

The bus ride from the little town of Moon RiverFalls take about an hour, so I had time to tell Ed what was wrong and what we were doing in the city.

"I told you, I'm not getting my haircut!" he protested.

"And I told you, we're not loping it all off! It just needs a trim" I defended myself.

"Young man" an elderly woman sat across from us called to Ed, "You should listen to her. Your hair is too long" she was my side in this argument. Ed crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, knowing he was out numbered.

After we reached the barbershop, I made an appointment for Ed in about five minutes. He had already for a seat in the waiting area when I went to sit down.

"I really don't want to be here," he muttered. I watched the kids play with the toys while they wait for their parents to be finished. Two little girls shout five or six were playing with Barbies while a couple of boys were playing with Hot Wheels.

"Edward" a stylist called. Ed and I both stood up and followed the woman to a chair. I sat in an empty chair to the right of him.

"How much are we taking off?" the girl asked as she buttoned the cape around his neck.

"None" Ed muttered but I intervened and said, "About half an inch". The girl brushed out his braid, wet his hair with a spray bottle, and began to cut.

(A/M: Insert Fan Girl Horror Screams here)

The haircut lasted at least half an hour and during that half hour, I could catch Ed sending me glares through the mirror.

After I paid for everything, Ed and I went for a walk through the city. For the bus wouldn't be here for another hour.

Twenty minutes were left on the clock before the bus arrived. I told him we should started heading back because the next bus won't be here for another two hours. Suddenly, I felt something squeeze my upper arm and pull me to the side. I soon slammed up against a brick wall in a dark alley. Gasping for air, I looked at my attackers. They were both in their late teens or early twenties. The one holding me by the neck had bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The other had slick black hair and cold blue eyes. Both had olive colored skin.

"Oh, what a pretty one" the blue eyed man hissed with a sickly grin.

"Her face in pretty but what does underneath look like?" the brown eyed man said as he began to remove my shirt.

"Edward!" I screamed. They jumped at my outburst but the man didn't let go of my shirt. His cold hand lightly touched side.

"She calling for that dumb-ass vampire?" the other man asked.

"No, she called for me!" Ed's voice echoed from the other end of the alley. All three of us looked to him and the two men began to laugh.

"That Shorty's going to help you?" the Brown eyed man chortled.

"Now that I look at him, the Shorty looks familiar" the other man said. I saw Ed fuming at their words.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!?" he screamed and clapped. He slapped his hands on the ground and the ground under the two men shifted and sent them flying. I was released and Ed was soon next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped me off the ground.

"Y-yeah" I said as I stood on my feet. I could hear the men cursing as they stood up.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy" one said as they both pulled out pocket knifes. Ed turned at them, clapped his hands, and swiped his left hand over his right arm. The top part of his Auto-Mail turned into a blade. The guys' faces didn't change but their eyes screamed "HOLY CRAP!" Ed lunged for the blue-eyed man but he easily dodged the attack and bolted at me. It was all really fast. One second the man ran at me and the next he had his left arm around my shoulders and held the pocketknife to my throat.

"One false move and you can say goodbye to girlie here," the man hissed. Ed continued to glare at the cold-eyed man.

"Al, now!" the blue-eyed man shouted. Ed gasped as the brown eyed man, Al; attacked Ed. Ed changed his Auto-Mail back and punched Al in the nose with it. Suddenly, warmth dripped down neck. The man released me and ran to help his friend. My head felt dizzy and I soon fell to my right side. Weakly, I placed my left hand on neck. It felt warm and wet. Pulling it away, I saw my hand was covered with crimson red blood. Quickly my world soon became black.

I flouted in blackness for a long while until suddenly I saw a bright flash of light and I was in a room with wooden flooring. Bookshelves lined the east wall while a single window sat across from them. I walked over to the window and saw fields of grass and young men herding sheep.

"Come on, Al!" I heard a young boys voice call.

"Wait for me, Brother!" another voice cried. I turned to the door and watched as two young boys burst into the room. Both had blonde hair and gold eyes. A smile stretched across the first boys face. But that smile quickly faded when he lost control and crashed into the bookcase. The other boy toppled on top of the first boy and soon the books came rained down on them.

"What's going on in there" a female voice called. Soon a different pair of footsteps sounded and a beautiful woman with chestnut colored hair stepped into the room. She spied the mess and sighed.

"Look at this mess, I hope you boys are going to clean this up" she waited for a response but all she got was a muffled reply. The books shifted to reveal two dazed boys.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, I want you two to pick these books up right now! I don't want your Father's study to be a mess" she scolded them and than left the room.

"Ed? Al?" I whispered. Suddenly the scene melted away and I was staring up at Ed's golden eyes. I soon started gasping for air.

"The hell you alive?" Ed shouted as he helps me sit up.

"A-alive?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that guy cut your throat!" his eyes were filled with fear, relief, and confusion. My right hand slapped to my throat. I didn't feel any cut of the warmth of blood. I pulled my hand back and saw nothing but the skin on my hands.

"I'm fine," I said as I looked up at him but his head hung in worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I shifted my weight to left elbow and placed my right hand on his hands.

"Have you been lying, Fayth?" he whispered.

"Lying? Lying about what?" I asked. What is he talking about?

"What's an Âme?"

?POV (that night)

Business was slow, like always. So I pulled out my cell phone and started to text a friend.

Within a minute, the doors opened and two boys entered. Both had long hair but the blonde had his up while the dark brown-black one had it down.

"Can I help you?" I droned. The taller one smiled devilishly and whispered something the other boy. Robotic, the boy turned, clapped his hands, and placed them on the door and the thresh hold. Lightning shot from his hands and when the lightning stopped, he pulled his hands away to revel the door and thresh hold were melted together.

"How the..." I whispered before the taller one hissed, "Go find if there was anyone else here" the younger boy obeyed and started to walk towards me. I leaped over the counter and placed my hands on his shoulders. I knelt down so I was eye to eye with him but I only saw closed eyes. I waved my right hand in front of his face. I got no response.

"Move it, Pipsqueak!" the other boy commanded.

"Don't...call...me...short" the boy said sleepily.

"I'll call you what whatever I want!" the older boy shouted.

"This...a...dream" the boy whispered. Is he sleepwalking? The older boy pushed the younger boy forward and stared at me with the stink eye.

"Humans interrupt things all the time" he hissed before I felt a searing pain between my chest and stomach. He removed the blade and dropped me on the floor.

"Too easy!" he laughed as he walked away. I laid there, holding on to what little life I had left. I could soon hear screams from all corners of the store. With the last of strength, I pulled out my cell phone, choose a friend, and text "call 911". I hit send and quickly lost all strength. All air left my lungs. My heart was silenced forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ch.5~ 7/3/2012

"What's an Âme, Fayth" Ed asked more loudly. My face dropped and I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I pushed him down and ran farther into the alley.

"Fayth, stop!" I could hear him call for me but I didn't stop. I could now feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. I soon couldn't run any longer. I stopped, rested my back against a brick wall, and slid down to the ground. I than pulled my legs to my eyes and began to sob.

"Fayth?" I could hear Ed's voice get louder. His footsteps echoed off the close walls. Suddenly, his voice was right in front of me.

"Fayth?" I gasped as he said my name. I looked into his wide golden eyes. They were still anime like for being in the real world. I could feel more tears spill over as I continued to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I whispered as my head fell back on my knees, "I'm sorry I kept it secret! I'm sorry I hid it from you!"

"Hid what, Fayth?" he asked. I sighed and kept my face hidden. I just couldn't allow him to see my face.

"You're not real. This isn't Amestris. It never was. I know you're the FullMetal Alchemist, millions do. That's because you're a character in a book called 'FullMetal Alchemist'" I whispered. I heard silence until a soft scuffle sounded. I peeked from arms to a confused Ed.

"Ed-" he cut me off by his whispering.

"I knew this wasn't Amestris and the men I fought said I looked familiar when I've never seen them before in my life. But I-I never thought to be a character in a book"

"Ed, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I real-"

"If I really am a character from a book, than tell me something you know about me!" he yelled. This took me aback. I raised my head and thought.

"Um...you tried to bring back your mother with Human Transmutation but it failed and you lost you left leg and your younger brother, Alphonse Elric, lost his entire being. You were able to bring him back by sacrificing you right arm to bind his soul to a suit of armor" he just stared at me. He head fell back and rested on the dumpster behind him.

"How many people now that story?" he asked.

"Millions" I whispered. He sighed again.

"Can we get back to your house so we can talk in private?" he asked. I nodded and he muttered his thanks.

We made it to the bus just as it was about to leave. I paid; we boarded, and chose our seat.

"Young Miss" I heard a familiar voice call for me. I looked to my left and I saw the elderly woman from before.

"Did your boyfriend get his hair cut?" she asked. I felt Ed tense besides me. I smiled and said, "yes he did but he's not my boyfriend, ma'am."

The woman looked past me and at Ed, who was staring out the window.

"His hair is still too long" she commented. I didn't reply. I just smiled at Ed but the smile quickly vanished when I thought about what I would have to explain when I got home.

"Dad, we're home!" I called as I opened the door. No reply.

"Dad?" I called as I threw my bag in the coat closet. Called again and no reply. I quickly ran up the stairs to find his bedroom door open.

"Dad" I whispered as I looked into his room. No one was in there. I soon found my camera on his bed. I pounced onto the bed and snatched the camera. I turned it on and found a new video on it. I hit the play button and watched as my dad said his goodbyes.

"He's going to commit suicide!" I gasped. But my dad told me if he were ever to kill himself, he'd do it in one place.

The Mississippi river.

I dropped the camera and ran down the stairs.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I said in frenzy.

"Go where" Ed asked.

"We have to hurry! My dad's about to put a bullet to his head!"

Cyle POV (the next night)

It was close to closing time and I wanted to go home!

"Hey, Matt! How much longer?" I called to the manager.

"'Bout twenty minutes" I heard him call back. I groaned and plopped my ass on the floor in front of the cash register. I closed my eyes, rested my head on a wall, and let my mind wonder. Somehow, Fayth flowed into my thoughts. The way her eyes sparkle when she smiles or laughs. The way she follows her own path and does what she wants to do no matter what others say. The way she cares for the ones she loves.

My thoughts were broken off by the sound of the front door opening.

"We're closed" I called, irritated. I soon heard two sets of footsteps approach closer to where I was sitting. I raised my head so I could see above the counter. Two boys walked pasted my counter and continued to the rest of the store. Soon, I hear a hiss and than a female scream.

"Meg!" I cried. Meg was another worker here. A disordered voice said something and as soon as the voice finished speaking, I was being held around my throat by one of the boys. He had long blonde hair that flowed just past his shoulders. His bangs shielded his eyes but I saw that they were closed. The arm he was choking me was covered with ice-cold metal. I lifted my left leg and kicked the boy in the stomach, launching him back. I coughed to get air back into my lungs and than stared at the boy.

"Edward?" I asked. He got to his feet and just stood there. I cautiously inched closer to him. I waved my hand in front of his face and saw no response.

"What's with this kid?" I whispered. I reached my left hand over to his left shoulder and pinched him. Hard. His eyes snapped open and he yelped in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted than he looked at me.

"You're Cyle, right?" he asked, pointing at me. I nodded.

"Hey Pipsqueak! Is the extra dead yet?" the other boy asked as he turned the corner. He gasped and staggered his steps when he saw us.

"Your awake?!" he gasped.

"You were from the fifth lab!" Edward shouted as marched past me. He clapped his hands and swiped it against his right arm. A small blade appeared over is right arm.

What the hell?!

"You want to fight, Pipsqueak? Okay we'll fight. He won't be happy about" the boy hissed. Edward pushed me back and launched into a fight. The boy with the dark hair pushed Edward to the floor and launched himself towards me. He extended his left arm and I watched as it was eaten away and replaced with a large blade. My eyes grew wide as he plunged the blade into my stomach.

My breath staggered.

I felt my heartbeat slow.

He removed his arm and laughed.

"Humans are so easy" he laughed. I looked at Edward, who was now bleeding from his lip and forehead; he was now pissed at the other boy.

"You Bastard!" he yelled and attacks again.

"It's to bad I can't kill you. You are a very important alchemist" the boy grabbed Edward's right arm and jabbed his knee into his stomach, thus opening a wound. Edward fell to the ground and started gasping for air. The boy left laughing.

"Just hold on, Edward. I'll be right back," I gasped as I died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ch. 6~7/3-4/2012

Ed and I followed down a path in the forest that lead straight to the river.

"Hurry!" I cried when I caught sight of the river.

"Dad! Where are you?" I called when we reached the ridge to the roughest part of the Mississippi river. The ridge was about a hundred-foot drop on both sides.

"Over there" I turned when Ed shouted. I saw my father standing on the edge of the ridge. I saw no weapons in his hands. That means he's going to jump!

"Dad, stop!" I cried. He seemed to take no notice of us.

"Dad, please!" He lifted one foot off the ridge.

"No!" I screamed as he jumped. What happened next was out of instinct for Ed. I heard him clap and slam his hands on the rock. I felt the earth shake and I looked over the edge. A giant hand extended for the rocks surface and my dad was being cradled in the hand.

"Thank you so much, Ed," I said as I hugged him. I could feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"You're shaking, Fayth" he whispered. I released him to explain.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose him too," I said through the tears and sobs.

"You stay here and I'll bring him up" I nodded and I watched as he used Alchemy to bring my father to safety. I got up to help Ed get my father off the stone hand. I quickly saw that my dad was out cold, and probably broke something.

"One, two, three HEAVE!" I counted as Ed and I heaved my dad's arms around our necks.

"Damn, he's heavy!" Ed muttered.

"Let's just get him to safety" I said as we began to walk through the twisted paths of the nature trail.

When we reached my house, we placed my father on the couch and flopped onto the recliner.

"Okay, your dad's safe. You now have some explaining to do" Ed said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Oh, right" I whispered and thought how I was going to show him that he's an anime character.

I got it!

"Wait right there!" I said as I ran up the stairs and into my room. I stood in front of my bed and fell to my knees. I opened the drawer and pulled out the first manga.

"Please believe me," I whispered as I held the book close to my chest. I closed the drawer and hurried down the stairs. When I reach the living room, I tossed the book to him.

"There's your proof," I said as he gasped at the cover.

"That's Al and I," He whispered.

"You're Edward Elric. Age 15. Became a State Alchemist at the age of 12 thus making you the youngest State Alchemist" I said as I sat on the floor in front of my father.

"Okay now you just sound like a stalker," he admitted. I smiled but he just held his solemn expression.

"Sorry" I muttered. I laid myself on the ground and closed my eyes.

Damn, I've been busy today.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital. But I wasn't in the bed this time, Ed was. He had a bandage wrapped around his head along with a smaller bandage taped onto his left cheek. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping.

"Ed?" I whispered as I started to walk towards him.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Hughes. You know you didn't need to come with" I heard a voice come from outside the double doors.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to check on the Shrimp too" a male voice laughed. I quickly hid under the bed and watched as two sets of legs entered the room. There was a sigh.

"Guess he hasn't waken yet" the girls voice whispered.

"Are you going to stay here again?" the male voice asked.

"Yeah, Ed and Al need me. Conscious or not!" I could tell the girl was trying to keep a light heart through a hard time.

"Well, I'll ask Gracia if she could pick you up tonight"

"Thank you, Mr. Hughes" the girl thanked the man and I watched as he left. When the doors closed, the girl walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Ed, why won't you wake up?" I heard her whisper.

"That's because he's in my world," I whispered. The girl gasped, jumped off the bed, and back towards the doors.

"Who's there?" she called.

Shit, I went and blew my cover! Might as well show myself to her. I crawled out and looked over the bed. I was again face to face with Winry Rockbell.

"You!" she gasped.

"Me?" I asked.

"You're that girl from my book," she pointed at me.

"Hey, I'm not the one who fainted, alright" I countered. She rolled her eyes.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"That thing with the book? Was that a form of Alchemy?"

"To be honest, I have no idea how it happened" I admitted as I stood up.

"Well, then can you tell me how you know Ed? Are you a friend of his in Central?"

"You could say that" I muttered.

"Winry, who are you talking to?" a young metallic sounding voice sounded from outside the room. The door opened and a suit of armor ducked into the room. I was now staring at Alphonse Elric.

"Who are you, miss?" he asked.

"My name's Fayth. You can call me a friend of Ed's," I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. He walked forward a step and reached for my hand. But when our hands met, mine phased right through his. I gasped and turned my back to them.

What the hell just happened?

I looked at right hand and found nothing wrong with it. What was that?

"What was that you pulled?" Winry snapped. I turned around with a sheepish smile, which quickly fell when my eyes met Winry's demanding glare. I sighed and told the truth.

"The truth is I'm not from here," I said while playing with my fingers.

"From Amestris?" Alphonse asked. I shook my head.

"From nowhere here, as not from this world" I said quietly. Winry's stare softened.

"What do you mean 'this world?'" she asked.

"Let's call it a parallel universe. Ed's there" I said. They both gasped.

"But Brother is..." the suit of looked the young man in the bed.

"Yeah it confuses me too," I said as I walked to Ed's right side. I crouch down and stared at him. It seems like he was sleeping.

"Hey, what three things make up a human being?" I asked.

"A mind, body, and soul" it was Alphonse who answered.

"And could the mind and body still live if the soul is missing?" I questioned. No one answered. I cautiously moved my right hand and placed it on his cheek. I touched his cheek! My hand didn't go through! Suddenly, the world around me melted away to black. Then out of the darkness, a rush of light exploded and showered me with images. I recognized most of them from the FullMetal Alchemist anime and manga. The light grew brighter. I shielded my eyes and when I looked again, I was in the fifth lab. I saw a bleeding Edward resting against a wall. The Slicer Brothers were in pieces. Lust had already broken the helmet of the older brother in half while Envy was stabbing the Blood Rune of the younger brother. I couldn't hear anything that they were saying. Soon Envy grabbed Ed's braid and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and the whole scene went black. The hospital was quickly painted back. I took a deep breath and looked at Winry and Alphonse. The room was silent for a couple of seconds. The silence was broken by a loud gasp. We all jumped (and this made me take my hand off Ed's cheek) and looked at Ed. His eyes were open but it wasn't long. He stared at the ceiling for a good ten seconds before they closed again. I just before his eyes closed, I saw that his eyes held no pupil.

"Ed?" I heard Winry whisper. I watched as she slowly walked to his other side, fell to her knees, and cried into to palms of her hands. As fast as the tears came, they stopped.

"If you're going to wake up, Edward, than stay awake, Damn it!" she cried. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was lying on the floor of my living room.

Nothing much happened the rest of the night. My dad woke up with no memory of the day and sprained arm. I wrapped it in gauze and he went off to bed. He'll go to the doctors tomorrow. Ed and I soon followed him up the stair and into our rooms.

What I don't understand about this is, was what happened with Alphonse and Winry a dream or real?


	7. Chapter 7

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ch. 7~7/4/2012

Cyle POV

Cyle: this is before Ed and I meet Captain BedHead at her house!

Fayth: why you..! *Attacks Cyle*

Hoshi: Fight! Fight! Fi- oh, I'm in right now? HIhowiseveryone? IhaventbeenhereforawhilebutIknowI'llbeback!

*I enter the room and sees the chaos*

Me: *shouting* okay, everyone get back to your corners now!

I flouted in darkness for what felt like an eternity. I knew this feeling all to well. Death has claimed me multiple times. There was a bright light and I was back at the general store. I was alive again. I'm something called an Âme. I began coughing to fill my lungs with air and I looked up at Edward.

Oh god! Please to be dead!

I crawled over to him and looked for a pulse on his neck. It was faint yet strong. I pulled my hand away to find my fingers cover with blood. He was losing a lot blood from his side wound. I pulled his shirt up to revel the gash in his side. I moved my hands until they hovering less than an inch from the injury.

"Iyasu" I whispered. No special lights show, no sparkles, no pixie dust. The gash simply closed up. I wouldn't call it magic or powers, its just part of my nature. His breathing quickly returned to normal regular. I knew he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I grabbed his left arm and placed it around the back of my neck. It was very awkward when I stood up.

Damn, he's short!

His feet were dangling a few inches off the ground when I was standing straight up! I thought for a couple seconds and found a way to carry him. I knelt down and pulled his left arm until he was hanging on my back. I hiked up his legs and stood up. I turned and walked to the back of the store. When reached the door to the employee lounge, I heard a fair slat. Looking down, I saw my right foot was standing in a puddle of blood. My eyes followed to whom it belonged to. When I saw, I almost dropped Edward. Meg was a small girl of 19 and she lie face up in front of me. Her long blond hair matted with blood flew behind her. Her red brown eyes, though dead and empty, were still filled with fear. Not from her sat a man of 29. Matt was sitting against the nearest wall. His head hung to the side while his short black hair was disheveled and his near black eyes were hollow. Gasping, I ran through the door and quickly found the back exit. Running down the ramp, I ran as far as I could with Edward on my back. I made it up a large hill that rested behind most of the stores. At the top, I set Edward down behind on of the thick trees. I did the same with a neighboring tree. It was quiet for a few minutes. Soon I heard the sirens. I peeked back and saw two or three police vehicles parked in front of the general stores. The red and blue lights barely reached our hiding spots. I quickly hid my face when the blinding light of a flashlight was shot up here. I could hear voices coming from the base of the hill but I could only hear snippets.

"Top...hill...moving"

Okay, Edward, it's time to take a tumble.

I got onto my stomach army crawled to the knocked out Edward and pushed do he was also on his stomach. I soon heard the sound of grass being crunched under shoes. I pushed Edward and he started to roll down the hill. I quickly followed. I rolled really fast, maybe a little too fast. I could feel my body losing control. I could feel my body beginning to fly I don't know where I was on the hill when it happen, but I soon began to fly and not in a good way. I spun through the air and when I landed, my head cracked against a rock. I died again. At least I'll stay out of sight...I hope.

I quickly awake in a green field. My head pounded for a minute longer and I looked to see if anyone was looking for us. I saw no more lights. Sitting up, I began to whisper Edward's name. I heard a quiet moan and I quickly followed it. I found the short blonde haired boy lying in the grass, his face looking up to the sky.

"Could you tell me how I ended up out here?" he asked calmly. It may have been dark but the light of the moon allowed me to see him. His face now had a couple new scraps and his clothes were slightly ripped and had small blots of blood scattered around them.

"I brought you outside" I said. He nodded, his eyes still closed.

"One more thing" he, again, said calmly, "How the hell are you still alive?" his eyes snapped open as he shouted at me. I jumped back at the volume of his voice. His gold eyes glared at me. I sighed told him my story.

"Main idea is that I can't die. Well, I die but I come back to life" I explained. He sat up and looked at me questionably.

"But that's not possible" he simply said.

"Yeah, well neither is what you did to your arm there" I gestured to his right arm. He moved his right arm and gazed at the blade. The movement of his arm made quiet clanking sounds. Was that the metal around his arm?

A minute passed and he still said nothing.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"All will be explained when we reach Fayth's" he whispered, stood up, and ran east.

"Hey, wait up!" I called before I ran after him.

Fayth POV

"Cyle?!" I gasped. His blonde hair was disheveled and there was large tear in the stomach of his shirt. Dried blood also coated most of his shirt.

"Yes, Captain BedHead, it's me" he smiled as he climbed through the window.

"I will push you out that window" I hissed to Cyle before turning to Ed.

"If you transmuted, could you please un-transmute it" I asked while running my left hand through my tangled hair. He nodded and did his thing at the window.

"You two have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, after I get the first aid kit," I moaned. I could drowsiness creeping over me. I inched down the hall until I reached the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair so Cyle would stop calling me 'Captain BedHead'. I set the brush down and turned to the cabinet to grab the kit.

When I reach my bedroom, Ed was lying on bed, with his hand resting on the skin of his stomach while Cyle looked out the window. It seemed like he was looking for someone.

"Hey, RoudKill and Dipstick" I called to the boys. Both looked over at me.

"It's time for me to play 'Doctor'. Shirts off" I commanded. Ed knew not to wait around and took off his torn shirt. Cyle, on the other hand, hesitated. I placed the kit on my dresser.

"Cyle, shirt off" I hissed.

"Fayth, I'm fine," he said as he turned back to the window. I rolled my eyes and marched over to him, grabbed his shoulder and gestured to the large rip in his shirt.

"What do call this?" I asked.

"A ripped shirt?" I could tell he was just pulling my leg.

"Explain," I said firmly.

"Jeez, you're acting like my mother" he said, turning back to me.

"Explain," I repeated. He sighed and did so.

"I'm not human nor am I a god. I'm a Morte, a being part of the Âme family"

"Morte?" I asked.

"It means 'dead' in French. And also meaning I can't die" he said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Does this have to do with your sister?" I asked. Cyle had an older sister but she died about six years ago.

"No, I mean what I'm telling you. I can't die" I looked at Ed.

"Is he telling the truth?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Hey, he told me some things but not all" he said. I sighed a looked back at Cyle.

"It sounded like there's more than just a Morte"

"Yeah, it's called an Ouvrez, they're able to bring the souls of characters out into the real world" my breath caught in my throat.

"Like from b-books?" I stuttered. He nodded. I lost my balance and fell on my behind. Shock flooded my emotions.

"Fayth, are you alright? Fayth, answer me!" both Ed's and Cyle's voices were faint. I lifted my head until I was looking at the ceiling and began to the laugh.

"She's cracked" Cyle whispered. I stopped laughed and looked at him.

"If an Ouvrez can bring characters souls into our then that means I'm one" I said.

"How?" Cyle asked.

"Meet Edward Elric. The FullMetal Alchemist. A character in a manga series"

? POV

"Sir, he woke up" a voice panted as it ran into the bookstore.

"And you left him behind?" a deep male voice hissed.

"Well, the FullMetal Pip-squeak useless when we're not controlling him" the first voice countered. The male voice sighed.

"One more killing and we'll have than enough souls to make the Stone. Envy, you can do this one on your own but make sure it isn't a shop. Make it...a family" the male voice turned and looked into the glass orb on the front counter. What most people don't know about this orb is that it contains hundreds of souls. The two newest souls are a black haired man and a young woman of 19.

"It'll be my pleasure, Mr. C" Envy smiled a wicked grin and ran back out the door and into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ch. 8~7/4/12 (about 3:46 A.M.)

I had gotten a hold of myself after a few minutes and began to clean Ed's cuts.

"How do you know so much about Âme, Cyle?" I asked while I was cleaning Ed's forehead.

"I don't know, it just seems to come to me naturally," Cyle said. He had migrated from the window to the middle of the bedroom floor.

"So, Ed's book character. That explains the metal arm," Cyle muttered. Neither one of us said anything for a while until a female scream pierced the morning air. All three of us jumped. Cyle leaped to his feet and looked out the window. He looked to the right than the left.

"That house is on fire!" he shouted as he pulled his head back into my room. I looked out the window and saw that he was right. After pulling my head back in, I slipped my sandals on and ran for outside.

The cool night air bit my legs as the three of us ran down the street to reach the burning house. I watched as the red-orange flames torched the morning sky. In the scramble of people, cars, officers, and medical transportation, I found Hoshi in the crowd.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. She shook her head.

"All I know is that one minute I was dreaming of 'My Little Pony' and the next I wake up to the sound of a girl's scream" Hoshi explained. I looked from her blue eyes to the orange flames that licked the sky. Soon, water splashed from a fire hose, putting out the fire. The crowd quickly began to dissolve, leaving Hoshi, Cyle, Ed, and I. We watched as the paramedic wheeled out four roasted bodies, all dead. The youngest body looked to be younger than ten. Hoshi turned her head as they placed the bodies into the ambulance.

"We're going to have to ask you four to leave the site" a police officer probably in his late thirties said as he walked up to us. I nodded and lead Hoshi back down to our homes. The four of us walked in silence. The only sounds were our shoes crushing the rocks on the gravel road and Hoshi's crying.

When we reached my house, I told the boys to head for the house to wait for me at the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked when the guys were out of earshot. She just shook her head.

"I can go alone" she said with a yawn.

"Are you sure?" she shook her head again.

"Okay, just be careful" I warned as she turned towards her house. I turn towards my house and began to walk up the long driveway.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang loudly.

I was just a couple feet from my house when I pulled it out of my sweatshirt and looked at the caller ID. It read 'World Of Books'. Why was Corny calling me at four in the morning? I hit the answer button and held the speaker to my right ear.

"H-Hello?" I asked into the microphone.

"Hello, Fayth" a voice that I didn't expect to hear spoke from the speaker. I nearly dropped my phone.

"W-Who is this?" I stuttered.

"I was told you know a lot about me. Like how I was created and my death" the voice hissed.

"Who is this?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Envy the Jealous"

At the name, I almost fell off my feet but Cyle caught me. I didn't see when Ed or he had come over. He steadied me and I continued to speck.

"What do you want?" my voice trembled.

"We want a trade. The FullMetal Pip-squeak for her" the line went silent for a moment. Then a small voice cried through the speaker.

"Fayth, help me!" it was the voice of Hoshi! I knew I should've walked her home! Her voice dyed out and was replaced by Envy's.

"You have till noon the Pip-squeak here or the girl dies" and than the line went dead. I slipped my phone back into my pocket, crouched down and wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in them. I soon began to cry.

"What's wrong, Fayth?" Cyle asked.

"He kidnapped her," I whispered through the tears.

"Who kidnapped who?" Ed asked.

"THAT DAMN HOMUNCULUS!" I shouted.

"Homuncu-what?" Cyle said.

"A Homunculus is an artificial human but they don't exist"

"Oh, they're very real, Edward" I said, still not looking up, "one named Envy just kidnapped Hoshi and won't give her back unless we hand you over to him"

"My twelve year old neighbor. That little girl that was with us a little bit ago" I said.

"Did this person tell you why they want Edward?" Cyle asked.

"No, he just said we have till noon to bring him to them"

"Where?" Ed asked.

"World of Books"


	9. Chapter 9

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ch. 9~7/4/12 (about 4:34 A.M.)

The three of us stood just outside of the bookstore. Ed wore a fresh shirt while Cyle wore the same shirt with the bloodstains around the stomach. I wore a sweatshirt, shorts that reached mid thigh, and flip-flops.

"Let's go," I said with a sigh.

Time to face death.

I grabbed door handle and pulled it open. The smell of paper and new books wafted out. I entered first followed by Ed than Cyle.

"I see you decided to come" I jumped at the voice. Envy stepped out from behind a bookcase with Hoshi in his hands. I heard Cyle gasped quietly but didn't dare ask anything.

"Now we trade," he said with a sickly grin. Ed stepped forward. I had tried to stop him before coming here but it was no help. Envy pushed Hoshi forwards. Just as Ed went to Envy, there was a click and a loud bang. Pain sliced through my body. My head quickly became heavy and my vision blurred. My hearing sounded like I was under water. I soon became to sway.

Then, everything went black.

CPOV

A loud bang rattled the air. My head snapped to Fayth and I saw her looking at me. Her eyes were filled with pain, than they rolled back and she began to fall.

"Fayth!" I cried and ran to catch her. Her back landed on the floor and I watched as blood began to pool under her.

"Damn. I was aiming for the short one but she'll do" a low male voice spoke. Soon the man who owned the voice stepped out from behind a desk, holding a pistol. He had short, dyed white hair and dark hazel eyes.

"Hoshi, hide somewhere" I whispered. She nodded and ran away.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Edward screamed at the man.

"Settle down, young Alchemist" the man said in a clam voice.

"Mr. C, you can't kill him if we need him to create the Philosophers' Stone" Envy scolded the man. Edward gasped at Envy's words.

"I don't care, I'll find another way to create the stone! With or without an Alchemist!" the man snapped. His face quickly softened when he realized something.

"Envy, I think it's high time you return to your book"

"What?!" Envy gasped.

"I don't have a use for you anymore. Now, return to once you came" the man said calmly and I watched as Envy began to scream in pain and faded away.

"What the hell?" Edward muttered.

"He was pissing me off anyway," the man said with no emotion.

"You're an Ouvrez?" I asked. The man looked at me and laughed.

"I am not one of those damned creatures. I'm known as a Puppet" he spoke as if Ouvrez were demons. He turned away from and stared at Edward.

"Now, create the Philosophers' Stone" he commanded.

"No, I won't kill anyone for personal gain!" Edward shouted. A scowl spread across the man's face. Then, faster than light, the man was less than an inch away from Edward. Quickly, the man snatched Edward's braid. He lifted Edward, by his hair, less than an inch off the ground. Edward hissed in pain.

"You will make the Stone" the man sneered.

"Corny?" a soft voice asked. All of us gasped and stared at Fayth. She was breathing and staring at the man with wide frightened green eyes.

"Corny, what are you doing?" she whimpered.

FPOV

I flouted in darkness for what seemed like an eternity.

"Fayth..." a voice rang through the darkness.

"I never realized this until you died...but...I love you" the voice whispered. Suddenly, light sliced through the darkness and I found myself staring at the ceiling.

"You will make the Stone" a male voice sneered. I looked down and saw Corny holding Ed in the air by his hair.

"Corny?" all three of them gasped and looked at me. I stared at Corny with wide eyes.

"Corny, what are you doing?" I whimpered.

"How are you alive?! I thought you were just an Ouvrez!" Cyle snapped. I turned to him and than I realized I was on his lap.

"True...Âme" Corny whispered.

"What?" I looked back at Corny. He had released Ed, who was checking if he was bleeding, and staring at me in fear.

"I can't fulfill my mission here now! I've never encountered a True Âme!" he muttered to himself.

"What's a True Âme?" I asked Cyle, who just shrugged. It was then that I realized that Corny wasn't in his wheelchair.

"I never killed a True Âme!" this comment took my attention from him not in his wheelchair to his face. I stood up, marched to him, and pushed him.

"What is a True Âme and what do you mean by 'kill'?" I asked sternly.

"Both Ouvrez and Morte" he whispered. In a quick movement, his hand snatched my neck and lifted me into the air.

"As for killing, I've been killing off Âme for almost a century now!" he said in a low voice and his head hanging.

"Your kind defies God!" His head snapped up. His eyes were a dark hazel but now they were coal black. I gasped. He then laughed and threw me with great strength into a bookshelf. I fell to the floor with a random assortment of books falling on top of me.

"Fayth" three voices cried.

"You Bastard!" I heard Ed cried.

"Fayth?" I heard a soft voice whisper. I didn't move. The books on top of me shifted to revel Hoshi looking at me.

"Make me a Philosophers' Stone, Alchemist!" I heard Corny's distorted voice shout.

"Fayth?" Hoshi whispered my name again.

"I'm still here," I muttered as I pushed myself up.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Fighting the crazed Corny" Hoshi said. I heard Ed clap and than the ground vibrate.

"What was-" Hoshi was cut by Corny's crazed laughter coming from behind me. I turned in fright and watched as he balled up his fists and smashed them in the window behind him. The glass shards fell like snow but it sounded like a chorus of chimes. He then bent down and fingered through the shards until he found two that he liked. In a swift motion, he threw the shards at us. I pushed Hoshi down but I was too late. She cried in pain. I looked at her and saw that the glass shard was lodged in her head just above her right eyebrow and into he left side. Crimson blood trickled down over her eye and onto the floor. Her hand clung to her face and side.

"Move your hands, I need to see it!" I whispered while trying to pry her hands off her face and side.

"It hurts" she squeaked.

"I know it does, just let me see it" I said soothingly. She removed her hands and before I could examine it, I heard Corny howl, "Leave her alone! She needs to die as well!"

"Leave them alone!" a leg stretched out and knocked Corny flat on his back in the glass.

"Hide somewhere!" Cyle cried as he peered for behind on of the bookshelves. I nodded, helped Hoshi up, and ran behind the front counter. When we were on the floor, I looked at the glass shard in Hoshi's head and then her side. I don't know much about health but it think it was also lodged into her skull but I don't know what to say about her side.

"Just keep your hand pressed around it," I said calmly. She nodded.

"Heeelllp uuuuusssss" the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the ghostly voices. Turning slowly, I spayed a small glass orb under the counter. I reached back to grab it but when my fingertips touched the smooth red surface, I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was flouting in darkness.

"Hello?" my voice echoed in the empty void.

"Heeelllp uuuuusssss" two voices cried.

"Who's there" I called, fear rising inside. Two beings manifested in front of me. One was a man in his late twenties. He had short black hair and hollow black eyes. The other was a girl in her late teens. She had long blonde hair with splotches of red in it and fear filled dead eyes. I knew theses two.

"Matt! Meg!" I called, trying to reach them but found that I couldn't move from my spot.

"Numerous souls are trapped here" Meg said in a distorted voice.

"Trapped and tormented" Matt said in the same voice.

"Break the glass!" they started to whisper but their echoes grew louder tremendously. I closed my eyes tightly and held my fists to my ears. I was about to scream when I opened my eyes to see tile floor. I dropped my fist but quickly found something in my right hand.

The red stone.

It looked a lot like a Philosophers' Stone but I could see differences.

"Stay down" I commanded to Hoshi, who nodded slightly. I climbed up onto the counter and stood there with the stone held up in the air. I placed my thumb and pointer finger to my lips and blew. A sharp whistle sliced the air. Ed, Corny, and Cyle's fight stopped when they heard me.

"Hey, Corny! This isn't important to you, is it?" I asked innocently. He looked hard at what was in hand.

"Put that back!" he hissed when he saw what it was.

"It's really pretty," I teased, bringing the stone down to look at it, "I wonder how it'll look in a million pieces"

"NO!" he screamed as I raised my hand and threw the stone hard to the ground. The stone shattered when it made impacted with the ground.

"WHY YOU...!" Corny hissed. His body began to shake. Ed and Cyle began to back away from him slowly. He then screamed, sending a blast of air that almost pushed me off the counter and then he was choking me again.

"You fool! That was the key item I needed for my Master!" he shrieked. Suddenly, a black claw-like hand grabbed Corny around the neck and began to pull him away. In this process, he dropped me and he started to scream, "You Âme ruin everything! You defy God! The Puppets and Master are the true beings!" when Corny was gone, Ed walked besides me and whispered, "There's no such thing as 'God'. And if there was, the Âme aren't the ones who defied Him". I had no control over my body; I quickly wrapped my arms around Ed's neck and began to cry tears of fright and relief. I looked up to see Cyle slowly walking towards us with his head slightly down. I released Ed and embraced Cyle in a hug. This took him aback but he soon wrapped his arms around my waist and in buried my face into his shoulder. I began to laugh on the inside. I was hugging the boy I once thought to be a big immature perv jerk but here I am. Hugging him. We released and looked into his bright blue eyes and he looked back. I broke the connection by looking away and running for Hoshi. I gasped in fear when I saw her.

"Hoshi! Hoshi, wake up!" I said while shaking her shoulders. Cyle bent down next to me and looked at her.

"The glass looks to have gone in deep. Maybe even breaking through the skull and is reaching the brain"

"English, Nerd-zilla!" I cried.

"She needs a doctor!" he said, picking her up.

"But the hospital is a half hour drive! Ten times longer by foot!" I exclaimed.

"Yes but I have my permit" he said as he headed out the door with Hoshi in his arms. Ed and I followed.

"But Ed or I aren't licensed drivers!"

"I don't care! She may die if we don't hurry," he shouted as he ran down the road. I sighed and we followed close behind him.

We boarded Cyle's truck with Cyle driving, Ed in the passenger seat, and me in the back with Hoshi's head on my lap. Cyle started the car and was off to the ER.

We reached the hospital and found out something scary.

Hoshi needed surgery to remove the glass shard or she may die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ch. 10~7/4/12 (about 6:38 A.M.)

"The surgery went well. The glass didn't go far in. Didn't touch her brain. She did, though, lose a lot of blood through that side wound" a doctor said, coming out the room, "We'll just wheel her to recovery and you can wait there for her to wake" I nodded and he walked back into the room. A couple seconds later, a woman came out. In front of her was a knocked out Hoshi. Ed, Cyle, and I stood up and followed the woman to Recovery.

"I'm sorry but you three need to wait in the waiting room. Someone'll tell you when she's awake" the woman said as the doors closed and locked. I sighed and we walked back the waiting room.

It's been about half an hour since we arrived in the waiting room and about two hours since we came to the hospital. I sat in a very uncomfortable chair with my back on the bottom and my head resting on the back on the chair. My legs lay stretched out. Ed lay in the same position as me but not as low as me. His neck rested on the tip of the chair while his legs were sprawled farther apart. Cyle fell asleep a while ago. His body took up about three chairs. That's because he's got long legs.

"Hey, Fayth" Ed muttered. I looked up at him and saw him staring off into space.

"Yeah, Ed?" He wasn't looking at me in the eyes.

"True Âme...How does it work?" he whispered, probably more to himself.

"What?" I asked as I pushed myself up. He shook it off and looked me in the eye.

"Do you think you could send me back?" He asked. I gasped.

"But I don't know anything about True Âme!" I hissed.

"You might know something. How's your memory"

"Not the greatest, not since I was twelve or thirteen. I hit my head so hard that I lost some of my memories," I explained.

"There's your answer! You lost some memories! Maybe those memories were something to do with this True Âme stuff," he said while waving his arms everywhere. I looked at my ties and sighed.

"Fine, we'll see if I can put you back" Ed pumped his fists into the air. I stood up and walked over to Cyle.

"We'll be right back, Cyle," I whispered to Cyle, who was still sleeping. I soon found a family restroom and Ed and I slipped into it.

"Here, take this" Ed said as he handed me a sheet of paper. I looked at and realized it was a page from the manga, MY manga.

"You little piece of poo!" I scoffed and hit on his shoulder.

"I couldn't carry the whole book in my back pocket!" he defended. I rolled my eyes and looked at the paper. Alphonse and Winry were watching the body of Ed. Faintly; one word was whispered in my ears.

"I...think I know what to say" I whispered.

"Well, aren't you going to say it?" he asked almost eagerly. I didn't look at him. I could feel the tears welling up. What happened next was totally against my will. My body moved by itself. My arms flung around his neck and my lips landed on his.

(A/N: HAPPY?! Hehehe...not for long *evil grin*)

It felt like I was flouting and we were the only two people here and that we weren't in a hospital. I opened my eyes to see his were wide with surprise. I released him and planted my back on a wall. I looked at my feet and blushed a bright red.

"Crazy stupid fan girl love" I scoffed. I heard him snicker. Looking up, I saw him smiling at me.

"I bet there's millions of girls in this world that want to do that," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks turned a light pink. I smiled and whispered, "Retour". He held up his right hand and I slipped my hand into his. He soon began to fade.

"Good bye, Fayth" he said with a smile.

"Good bye" I choked. I could feel the tears fall down my face. When he was gone, I could still the coolness of his metal hand in mine and it almost felt like he was still holding it. I looked at the page and watched in sadden amazement. Various images appeared over the same page. The first was Ed waking up. Next, Winry and Alphonse were attacking him with hugs. Last was something that made rivers start streaming from eyes. It was a drawing of Ed and me (- A/N: you decide what the picture looks like!) and in the bottom right hand corner, words appeared in a beautiful script.

"Thanks, E.E."

I held the paper close to my heart and let my tears flow.

"Hey, open up!" a voice called from the other side of the door. I jumped the voice and stuttered, "O-okay, h-hold on". I wiped away the tears and walked for the door. When I opened it, a girl with jet-black hair with rich green eyes was glaring at me. She looked to be about Hoshi's age.

"Are ya done?" she asked. I nodded. She pushed past me and than pushed me out before slamming the door. How rude! I made a face at the door before marching away.

By the time I reached the lobby, Hoshi's parents were talking to the front desk lady.

"Mr. Burns! Mrs. Burns" I called as I ran to them.

"Hello, Fayth! Is Hoshi alright?" Mrs. Burns asked worryingly.

"She's fine. I haven't seen her because they won't let me," I explained.

"Well, we're about to see her in Recovery and you'll see her in about hour when we leave" Mr. Burns explained. I nodded and went back to join Cyle.

When I found Cyle, he was stretching.

"Hey, Fayth. Where's Ed" he asked as he looked behind me.

"He's made of paper and ink again"

Half an hour past before the Burns family stepped out of Recovery. Mr. Burns drove Cyle and I back to my house. While in car, both Cyle and I fell a sleep. There was one moment wear I woke up and saw that my head was resting on his shoulder and his head resting on my head. I smiled, snuggled closer to his warm skin, and closed my eyes again.

When I opened my eyes again, warm sunlight spilled into my room. I sat up and saw Cyle had passed out at the foot of my bed. I jabbed my toes into his side, thus waking him.

"What the hell was that for?" he muttered.

"It's time to wake," I said while stretching.

"Fine, I'll rise but don't expect me to shine" he said as he sat up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Come on down stairs, I'll make you something" I said as I got off my bed and walked towards the door.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard my dad calling my name.

"Fayth, where have you been all night and who's he and what is he doing here?" dad began by throwing these questions at me. He was standing a couple feet in front of Cyle and I.

"I'll explain the first one later, after I've eaten something. And you know Cyle, from the Store, and if you think he was sleeping with me, you're wrong, that's for the first story too" I explained as I walked into the kitchen to whip up some eggs.

After the three of us ate (and while we ate, dad continued to glare at Cyle like he was a parasite), I told the (almost) truth. I told him about the house and the family but instead of telling him about Corny and Envy, I said Hoshi was attacked and we brought her to the hospital. And I had to answer the question I tried to avoid.

"So, where's Ed?" dad asked.

"We found his parents there. Not much story to say," I said as I fingered the folded piece of paper in my pocket. I sighed and said with a tear rolling down my cheek, "He's home now".


	11. Chapter 11

**Written back in 2011-2012**

**This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction**

**I only own the main character! I own nothing to with Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Chapter Epilogue-7/7/2014

?POV

A boy looked out an open train window. His long blonde hair flew around in the wind in small wisps. This boy looked at his broken Auto-Mail and sighed.

"Hey Al, how much longer until we reach our deaths, I mean, Rush Valley?" the boy asked his armored brother. No response came from the armor. The boy looked his brother and saw he was looking out the same widow. He looked as if he hadn't heard his older brother.

"Hey Al-" the boy was cut off but a jerk of the train. The boy fell to the ground and saw that no one in their train car reacted to the stop of the train. In fact, it seemed like no one has moved.

"Edward Elric" a soft voice whispered. The boy looked to his left than his right. He then ran to the window and a girl in white sleeveless dress that reached the tops of her knees was walking towards him. She had long brown hair that flowed near her waist. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. When she was close, he could see her eyes were wide and a bright green but they looked to be once dull. Her bare feet didn't seem to tough the ground. When the girl reached the stopped train, she stood there face to face with the boy. She placed her right hand on the boy's cheek and lends in closer to him.

"Une chose peut raconter une histoire, mais un baiser peut dire à des millions. La mémoire est clé pour être un être humain*. Right, Ed?" she whispered in a foreign language. She than closed the gap between their lips.

Do you remember, Ed?, a voice whispered in his mind. When he opened his eyes, his brother was looking down at him.

"Brother, we're here" he said softly. Ed sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm coming" he sighed. The two brothers stepped off the train. Looking to the sky, thoughts raced through the young blonde's head.

It may have been a dream but why did she seem so familiar? His thoughts were than interrupted by a soft voice.

"Fayth" it whispered. Ed quickly turned around to see the girl standing in the crowd. And when a big man in a business suit walked in front of her, she was gone.

FPOV

When I opened my eyes, Cyle was looking down at me.

"Salut, Belle" he whispered. I smiled.

"How long have been here?" I asked.

"Just got in here. I knew would visit Ed," he said with a sly smile. I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

"Well, I have to go check up on him ever now and than!" I countered.

"Can't ya just read the books?" he said, letting me sit up.

"Yes I could but I believe you can get deeper into a book if your inside it" I said with a smile. He laughed and kissed me on the lips.

"You know I love you," he whispered while resting his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and smiled again, reached for him, but felt no one. Opening my eyes, I saw no one.

"Cyle? Is this a joke?" I whispered.

"Cyle, where are you" I panicked and raced down the stairs.

"Dad, have you seen Cyle?" I asked my father as I reached the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in my house!?" the man I once thought as my father screamed at me.

"Dad? It's me, your daughter"

"I never married!" he shouted, "Now, leave my property!" he said as he pointed his shotgun at me. I stared wide-eyed at the end of the gun barrel.

"Dad..." I whispered.

"I'm not your freakin' father!" he screamed and pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet graze my left shoulder. I panicked and ran out the back door. I turned back when I was about half way down the yard and saw him standing on the porch with the shotgun again pointed at me.

"Don't shoot," I whispered. There was a loud bang but it didn't hit me. I continued to run. I ran into the forest behind the house and ran straight to the river.

I soon found the ridge by the river. I could still hear the bullets being shot at me. I stood at the edge of the ridge looking over the river.

"Die, intruder" I heard him hiss. I looked up to see the man who I thought was my father pulled the trigger. The bullet hit my right shoulder. I cried in pain and soon fell off the ridge. The last thing I saw was the man looking over with a crazy look in his eyes before everything went dark.

My part in this story is coming to an end but I know that the battle is only beginning.

* * *

This is the end of this book! Thank you for reading!

*Translation*

One thing can tell one story, but one kiss can tell millions. Memory is key to being human.


End file.
